The subject invention relates to a base for supporting a game standard such as a pole or a hoop.
People skilled with gym equipment and sporting goods are familiar with the use of various bases for supporting upright standards such as poles and hoops. These standards can be used by themselves for a variety of purposes, or they can be used to support nets, flags, and horizontal bars. Until recently, separate bases were used to support pole-shaped standards, on the one hand, and hoops on the other. In fact, hoops occasionally require two bases for supportxe2x80x94especially if the bases are made from light-weight foam.
A base for a game standard comprises: a body defining an elongated standard hole for receiving an elongated standard, the standard hole being oriented substantially in a vertical direction through the body. The body also defines a slot adapted to support a hoop, with the slot having a substantially horizontal bottom surface and spaced-apart vertical surfaces extending away from the horizontal surface.
This new arrangement provides a durable multi-function product that results in versatility and lower cost.